The Mad Scientist
by wwheisenberg
Summary: Jacob is twisted by Bella's rejection. He is a mad scientist who plans to clone her, but his plans change. I promise after the scientific explanation in the first paragraph it's easy to understand.
1. Chapter 1

"Perhaps my sweet, perhaps"

Jacob Black ran the back of his hand gently against one of the many haphazard photographs of Bella Swan hanging from his laboratory walls. He began pacing the room.

"Unlike those hated and vile vampires, I didn't have the luxury of time, but it will soon be worth it. It will all come to fruition soon."

"During Edward and Bella's rehearsal dinner I snatched her wine glass, then went straight home, I didn't bother to stay for the pitiful ceremony. Back here I lysed the cells and established a genomic library of Bella's DNA. From my own DNA and previous research I isolated the retrotransposons WRFA and WRFA2, responsible for werewolf transformation that should have been easily introduced to form a recombinant genome. Because of the nature of the genetic elements no cloning vectors or restriction nucleases should have been necessary. I planned to have my clone of Bella be a werewolf from birth."

"Harvesting a viable oocyte wasn't difficult in Forks. It was a transitory town with transitory people- transients, denizens, drifters. They come from here, and they come from there. Things happen to them. It wasn't hard. But my attempts failed, and continued to fail."

"That's when I came to a realization most foul. At the time of the DNA harvest, Bella was already a vampire, that is, before their wedding night. A discovery most scandalous, but I wasn't concerned with the potential social implications- the implications to my experiment were far more damaging."

"A viable clone of a vampire genome could never arise from a human oocyte, and because vampires don't produce oocytes I was faced with a crushing dilemma: my original efforts were ruined. I was furious, delusional even. It was only after the solitude and anguish of several weeks that I realized the possibility with which I was now presented- I had successfully amplified DNA containing the vampire gene. The amount of time and effort I put into my new work is a detail both regrettable and unsettling; so I won't address it here, but allow me tell you that my results were pleasing. I have synthesized a compound that blocks the vampire gene products, and can revert vampiric somatic cells back into functioning eukaryotic cells."

Jacob stopped pacing and eyed his captive audience, he almost seemed as if he were going to bow.

"You're mad, a maniac. It's not too late to stop this Jacob" Dr. Carlisle Cullen said with frothing vehemence.

"Come now Carlisle, I expected you of all people would appreciate my efforts." Said Jacob smiling cruelly.

"You may think I'm some sort of monomaniacal scientist, but what else could I be Carlisle? What role is left for poor Jacob to play but the villain? The star-crossed lovers are already cast- what's left in the great globe for Jacob? Your clan and mine have settled all disputes! The volturi and vampire tribes have no further drama! I was a corner stone in the house of war, but that house was demolished- all the pieces were strewn about and then gathered back up to erect a memorial wall of peace. And in that wall I'm just a simple brick. But no more! Brick by brick, stone by stone, I'll dismantle it all. Maybe when the dust settles… "

Jacob looked like he was going to continue, but didn't.

Carlisle was certain he was going to say something more, but instead Jacob just shrugged and then proceeded to empty a syringe into Carlisle's neck. When the contents were emptied Jacob discarded it and stepped back several paces to observe his work. Jacob realized that his earlier preparations to impress Carlisle with his eerily and dimly lit laboratory weren't very conducive to scientific observation- he couldn't tell if any physical change had affected Carlisle.

"Do you feel anything?" Jacob asked.

"Wha- what did you do to me?" Carlisle stuttered out.

Jacob produced another syringe and again jabbed it into Carlisle's neck. Carlisle seemed to pass out. Jacob untied Carlisle from the beam he was tied to and checked his pulse. Nothing. Jacob stood and turned back to face one of the many pictures of Bella.

"Well Carlisle it's quite simple- Vampires are immune to cyanide, humans are not… I cured you."

With a horrible laugh he threw open the shutters to the lab and moonlight poured in. Jacob began to convulse and transform. His lab coat was torn to shreds as he nearly double in size. Jacob burst out the window of his lab and ran to the top of the nearest hill. The moonlight was his success and he bathed in it. He howled at it.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill vibrato of Jacob's telephone pierced the midnight silence.

"Hello?" He asked, not bothering to feign fatigue.

"…Jacob?" Her voice was soft, barely a whisper.

"Bella." He said flatly.

"I… I'm sorry… I know it's been awhile since we've spoken, b-"

"Is everything all right?"

She paused before, "No."

Jacob would have spoken, but his lips were being involuntarily contorted. A grotesque and horrible smile twisted its way across his face. He hung up.

Jacob walked over to his mirror and stared into his own reflection. He knew that if the crevices of hysteria in his face didn't give him away, the chasms in his soul would- especially considering Jasper's abilities to read emotion.

He took from his medicine cabinet a specially prepared cocktail of Demerol and Ativan. The combined effects would be enough to hide his powerful secrets from the emotional scrutiny of even Jasper. After taking the medicine he splashed water on his face as a final preparation before heading out the door. He realized it would be a bad idea to take his motorcycle in his current state, and transformed to run over to the Cullen House.

After transforming back to a human Jacob knocked twice on the large oak door. A small child that he didn't recognize with big brown eyes and curly hair answered the door.

"Hello?" The child asked.

Jacob stared at it, confused- "Uh…"

A cry of "Renesmee! What are you doing?" came from the atrium. Jacob saw Edward's face appear at the door with an inquisitive look. Even with the drugs blankening him, he had to force himself past his hatred. He nodded to Edward like he had rehearsed and then swallowed, hard.

"Ah Jacob, good. We need your help. Come in." Said Edward.

Jacob followed him into kitchen. All the Cullens were there, huddled around a crying Esme.

"Don't worry, Jasper and Alice will find something soon." Said Edward, embracing his stepmother.

"Jasper isn't here?" Jacob blurted out.

"He and Alice are searching." Explained Emmet, looking somewhat offended.

Jasper was gone. This was too much. Jacob was giddy.

"Oh, where's Carlisle?" If it weren't for the drugs he would have been bursting with victorious laughter.

Edward came over and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. In a somber voice and not to upset his stepmother further, he whispered- "He's gone. He's been missing for a week."

"You mean it's not Bella this time?"

Jacob winced, he was being sloppy, that sounded far too rehearsed. Emmet gave another offended look, so Edward led Jacob into Carlisle's study to explain further. Edward brought him a glass of Gin that Jacob splashed into a plant when Edward wasn't looking- he was fully aware that mixing alcohol with his pain-killer/anti-seizure concoction could be lethal. Edward explained how they wanted Jacob and the other wolves to help search for clues about Carlisle's disappearance. The Cullens seemed to think that the Volturi feared Carlisle's influence, that they must have been responsible for Carlisle's disappearence. Edward wanted to confront the Volturi directly, but agreed that some evidence should be gathered before any decisions were made. Jacob nodded.

Their conversation came to a stop when Bella entered the study. Jacob knew that Edward saw him eyeing her ferociously, but also knew that Edward was enough of a fool to trust him.

Edward was always the gentleman- "I'll let you two catch up." He said, leaving the room

Bella sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey Jake" She said.

Jacob could feel the hypnotic effects of the drugs wearing off. This was a bad time for that.

"How long has it been?" He asked her.

"You bailed on our wedding." Said Bella defending herself.

"Is it my fault that I l-"

"Stop, Jake! We've already had this conversation. Just stop it!" Bella stood up. "I'm married to him! I love him!"

Bella's tone frightened and intrigued the child. It came into the study and hugged her leg.

She sighed. "Jake, there is something I have to tell you."

_No! No, no, no, no…_

"This is my daughter, Renesmee."

He just sat there, trying as hard as he could not to throw up.

"We were going to ask you to be the Godfather, but…" Bella tapered off, she was surprised by how he was taking it.

He was genuinely smiling.

"I'm so happy for you." He said. He stood up and lovingly patted the child's head; he stayed there for a while lost in thought, just patting Renesemee's head. The child didn't like being patted; she shrank down and tried to hide under her mother.

"Well, better get some sleep. We've got to come up with a plan to rescue Carlisle tomorrow." Jacob said.

He turned and walked out the door.

Edward came back into the study, he kissed Bella and then took up Renesmee in his arms.

"How'd he take it?" Asked Edward.

"He seemed really happy." Said Bella, much more at ease than she had been in a long time.

"Good." Replied Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emmet! Emmmmmmet!" Rosalie called out. She was wandering a portion of the dense forest. She was just north of the spot where Carlisle's scent had stopped. No response came. Only the sound of crunching leaves filled the brisk, grey, October air.

"Emmet! Where are you? Did you find anything?" She called out again.

A warm foggy breath precipitated on the back of her neck. "Rosalie," it said.

She turned around excitedly, but only saw Jacob.

"Oh! Jacob. Find anything useful?"

Jacob smiled, but his brow remained wrinkled.

"Carlisle's dead. Emmet's dead. I killed them both."

"What?" She almost laughed. Surely he had been joking.

"Carlisle is dead in my basement, and I killed Emmet not ten minutes ago. His body is about 50 meters that way."

Rosalie's heart would have stopped if it weren't already. She knew he was telling the truth. Her skin burned as if it were being exposed to light, her hair stood on end.

"Wh-what?" She said again.

"Beautiful Rosalie, sweet, beautiful Rosalie. I did it for you-" Jacob began.

Rosalie tilted her head back and let out a deafening scream before charging him. She hit him dead in the chest and sent him sprawling to the forest ground. She jumped on top of him and started tearing at his face. Blood poured from his face onto the dead leaves of autumn beside him. Jacob grabbed her wrists and wrestled himself on top of her. Tears flowed from her face as she still tried to claw his eyes out.

"Rosalie, I did it for you" Jacob continued. Also rehearsed.

"You monster! You sick animal! I'll kill you!" She cried still weakly struggling to free herself from his grasp. It seems her sadness had exhausted her. She hardly carried the will to live, let alone to fight.

"I found a cure." Jacob said. She stopped struggling and choked back faint sobs. He continued.

"I can cure you, beautiful Rosalie, I can make you human again. I can give you the ability to have children, to grow, to love, to live. I showed it to Carlisle and he became outraged, he said that I was trying to destroy his family, that I was trying to kill and hurt and poison him. He tried to destroy the cure that I've worked so hard on, so I had to stop him. I had to, I did it for you Rosalie."

"What about Emmet?" She screamed tears into his face.

"Emmet was not a worthy husband. He was a dumb brute, a blood-sucking ape. He could never understand you or your desires. He never wanted to give up being a vampire- he had to die so that one more worthy could take his place."

"Who?" demanded Rosalie.

"Me."

"You did this for me?"

"Yes"

"The cure is real?"

"Yes. You want it don't you?"

"Not if it means being with you." She whimpered.

"You're lying." Said Jacob. "I know how you feel. I know about the agony you've faced. I've heard the stories of your torture, your desire to be human again. I know that you will do anything."

Jacob saw the conflict in her face. He knew from the pain he saw that his words were true.

"Rosalie. Do you want the cure?"

"Yes." She cried. "Yes! I'd suffer the pain of Emmet's death a thousand times to be human again!"

Jacob got off of her; he no longer saw a need to pin her down.

"Swear you'll do anything to get the cure."

"I swear."

"I swear I'll do anything to get the cure!" Jacob yelled at her.

"I swear! I swear!" She yelled back from the ground.

"Kill the child Renesmee and the cure is yours."


End file.
